Krazy
Were you looking for Toy Krazy, Shadow Krazy, Krazzo, Plushzy, Kevin, or even The Krazy Stew? Krazy is a protagonist in the Animatronic Factory, FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S., and Painting the World Grey series. He is the first animatronic Paxodoran Variant. Appearance Krazy represented the Game Area in the 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so he looks like he jumped out of an Atari system. His whole costume is yellow, the color of the FazTicket. However, his costume has several shades of yellow, making a clean depart from the Atari system. He often wears a top hat and bow tie, and carries a backpack given to him by the Purple Man, bigger on the inside. Personality As Krazy was built to represent the Game Area, he has quite the obsession for games - any kind of game actually, and he is programmed not to turn down an offer to play a game with someone. He also has a very serious side, but chooses not to use it... most of the time. Backstory Even though a lot about Krazy's backstory has been explained, it is still incomplete. The following is what has been confirmed about Krazy's past. Krazy is an animatronic Paxadoran, the first (and so far, the only) of his kind. Before anything he has been shown to be, Krazy was an entertainer in Spain. However, the only thing he remembers from these days is the word Loka. Afterwards, he has been seen as a military bot, but he is no longer affiliated for reasons unknown. After a few years, Krazy was re-programmed and placed back into the entertainment franchise, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, the Purple Man then killed Kevin, forcing the Puppet to stuff his body inside of Krazy. Kevin has traveled with Krazy as a ghost ever since then. After the Bite of '87, Krazy has mysteriously disappeared. He has not been seen since for 28 years (with Toy Krazy replacing him at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza), before being rebuilt by an evil A.I. named BAY-Cherra in the Animatronic Factory. In the Saga |-|AF= Sometimes considered to be Krazy's debut in the RP genre, Animatronic Factory was the first part of the Saga as well as Krazy's entrance into the Saga. Progress will be made. |-|FRIENDS= Krazy was introduced to FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S several years after Animatronic Factory, in the beginning of Season 4. Krazy re-activates after his last adventure, with his memory chip severely damaged. Not remembering anything, he begins pacing around in the city to try and remember what happened to him. He finds Dusk and Luka, and quickly becomes friends with them. He has gone through many more adventures with the group he was led to, before F.R.I.E.N.D.S ended. |-|FRIENDS Origins= Krazy also appears in the prequel of the series, FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S: Origins. During the events of this storyline, he is just an animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He resides in the Game Area, alongside Zack, Tess, and Blake. However, he was later attacked and thrown into the back room, the one off-camera. After being repaired, Zack malfunctions. Krazy attempts to fix his code, but Zack does not re-activate. While Zack is being fixed by Krazy, the Toy animatronics are scrapped. Krazy, after seeing his family's fate, leaves after leaving Tess a final note. He is not seen afterwards for 28 years, before being rebuilt by BAY-Cherra. |-|PtWG= Krazy also briefly appears in the sequel to FRIENDS, Painting The World Grey. He initially enters the old setting for FRIENDS, only to disappear later. He appears again towards the end, playing a very minor role in the plot. |-|RotF= Krazy appears once more in the latest chapter of the Saga, Remorse of the Factory. Progress will be made. Quotes |-|Animatronic Factory= |-|FRIENDS= ...soon... |-|PtWG= ...soon... |-|Other= ...soon... Trivia *Krazy is the first Paxadoran variant in the saga. *Krazy is the only animatronic to host a missing child, being Kevin. *Krazy is one of two characters to own a TARDISpack, the other being Chris. *Krazy is one of two characters to be present in all chapters in the Saga, the other also being Kevin. Gallery Krazy.png|A close-up of Krazy's face. KrazyEndoEyes.png|The same close-up, with endoskeleton eyes revealed. KrazyDoll.png|Plushzy, a plush version of Krazy. FoxyDoll.png|Krazy's Foxy plush as it appears in FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S. PhantomKrazy.png|Krazy as a phantom animatronic. KrazyEndo.png|Krazy infected with Cidolfus. History Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TheKrazyStew